Life's Not The Same Without Derek
by DELETEING
Summary: What happens when a big serect gets out all because of something you did?And as much as you try and fix it everyone falls apart because of this so called mistake you've been.DEREK CUTTING! Of Course A Dasey!This Is Mostly about DEREK now!NOT CASEY!Kinda
1. She's Pregant

**Im gonna check to see I posted the right story,and yeahhh.Because that happened with me one time,and I didnt know It until the next day and the next day people have reviewed It.Anyway Im Gonna Check That.Ohhh and I tried my best with my spelling I used might have one or two errors but I think I did a pretty good job.So dont bitch about my grammer or spelling or watever.I already know.Dont review If you have all mean things to say.ok.I dont care that you have some pointers for me but yeahh dont just review to be a whore,ok.Thanks!**

Derek and Casey was talking In Casey's room,when they were called downstairs from Nora.They made their way downstairs and caught the sight of everyone sitting on the couch.Within a mintue they were on the couch.

"Ok guys as you might or might not know,me and Nora are going out of town this weekend,for almost 4 weeks..." George started off talking.All of the kids nodded,and than Casey spoke softly.

"You want us to watch the kids?!" Casey said softly but a little pissed off. "Why do **I** always have to?!Derek never does." She kept going on and on.

Nora sighed kinda fast,than answered Casey. "Yes we've talked about this Case,and we think that you guys can take...truns." Nora says fastly,hoping not to get a fight started like always.

"No!" Both of the teenagers screamed out from across the very few steps they were away from their parents.Nora and George both looked at eachother before starinng back at the teenagers. "Please guys,we really need your help.we'll try to stop asking." Nora again asked.It seemed like George wasnt saying anything he was just there to be there ohh and maybe look pretty...who knows!

Casey sighed loudly than jumped up In madness. "This Is so not fair!I cant,theres no way I can not this time!..." Casey started screaming."Im sorry..." Lowering her voice.After she said sorry she ran off up to her room,slamming the door so loud you could hear it downstairs.This just leaving Derek,Nora,and George.They were pouting at Derek begging him to babysit.All Derek did was shake his head no. "No no no no no** NO**!" Derek commanded jumping off from the couch. "I have way to many things to do to...babysit!" He yelled trying to find a way to get out of this. "What Is so much more important then your own sister and brother?huh?" Nora again questioned while George just stood there looking around the room not paying any attention what was going on between Derek and Nora. "uhh,girlfriend,Sam,hockey!" He fought back and pretty much yelled out the word hockey."Derek you need-have to watch the kids.I'll pay you." Nora said trying to pay Derek off with this.the room fulled with no sound while Nora had her eyes set on Dereks face,him thinking If he should take the money or not. "How much?" until he finally spoke. "ummm $10 each every other hour." "Sorry" Derek answered Nora back and rushed himself upstairs.

He stopped at Casey's room,and than walked In,noticing Casey on her computer IMing with someone,she ingored the sound of her door opening and someone walking in and shutting the door quitely behide them.Finally someone spoke,so she trunned her head sightly over towards Derek sitting on her bed."Yes?And If this is about babysitting Im not,I cant not this time." Casey was the frist one to talk.

"Nah Its not...So whatcha doing?" Derek bent over to see the screen only seeing the IM was on he couldnt tell who Casey was talking to.Casey smiled a little to Derek peeking over her convo. "Uh nothing." Casey said excited pushing the enter button so the IM was sent to whoever she was talking.

"Who you talking to?"Derek asked getting up and walking over to the computer and his face trunned to suprised that she's still IMing to herself...ever since he met her she has been doing crazy little things like this. "Talking to yourself again?" Derek makes a joke laughing at his own freaking joke. "Yes but its just because I like it.Dont make fun of me,you still take hours beyond hours In the freaking bathroom fixing your hair.I mean I dont even do that." Casey told Derek. "Yeah but that's not something stupid like this Case." He answered. "Whatever,so some people It is.I mean your a guy you dont need to take hours fixing your hair,all you need to do Is get up get dressed and leave the house." Casey replied.

Derek than kissed Casey on the top of her head,laughing a little tiny bit."You are so wierd sometimes." Derek said,than grabbing Caseys hand and walking over to her bed.After they reach her bed,he sits Casey on his lap and they start kissing.A couple mintues later after they got a little more into making out.Now Derek was on top of Casey and Casey was on her back,making out.Casey stops and sighs loudly.Derek stars at her searching her eyes for the answer of what was wrong. "Whats wrong?" Derek asks Casey. Tears start rushing down her face and he sits up on her bed staring down at a very upsetted Casey. "What Is It Case?" she let out one more longer than the frist one,but she let out a loud long sigh.She stared over to Derek from looking up at the roof,and answers him. "Derek we need to talk."

But before her or Derek could say anything else Marti comes running In,making Casey and Derek staring at her. "Dinner's done!" Marti said and than truns around running out of Casey's room.It got a mintue before anyone said anything,but than Casey broke the slience. "We better go." She said to Derek getting up from her bed,now making her way to her door to leave. "Dinner's done." She than left leaving Derek alone In her room on her bed.

Right after dinner Derek met up with Casey. "Casey.What do you wanna talk about?" He asked her. "Not now." she said in a really low voice looking around seeing If anyone was around. Derek gave Casey a "Just tell me now" face. "Fine!" Casey than drags Derek to her room and closes the door.When she truns around there Derek was just inches away from her face.She sighs loudly walks over to her bed and pops down followed by Derek.

"Derek...um,when we ummmmm Something bad happened." Casey started to explaine. "What Happened?" Derek questioned with a confusion covering his whole face. Casey dropped down on her bed letting yet another long loud sigh out before talking again. "Im pregnant." The room dropped with slience,as Casey was once again staring up at the roof,and Derek was glaring at Casey.

**Thanks for reading,also review It means so much for me for you guys to tell me what you think.Ohhh and be nice please.I hate when people think anything I say or write Is mean or horriable.If you wanna read it and Im just guessing you did.Just have at least one thing In youre comment that says "Amazing Job!!!!!" Or "You tried youre best and it trunned out pretty good!" Something nice ok.I hate being mean to.So yeahhhh._Ok Thanks For Readintg and I hope you want more chapters.Ok Thanks.Bye Bye!!!!!_**

_**Love,**_

_**Noelle**  
_


	2. Telling Everyone

**Thanks so much for reviewing.Means so much to me and I hope you like the rest of my fanfaction.Anyway last night I was trying to fall alseep and the whole story for this fanfaction came to me ohh BOO-YAHHH to the Y.A.O. so yeahhh im gonna start writting like that.With my Idea.Ohhh BOO-YAHH to the Y.A.O. anywayyy so yeahh.So mmmhmmm heres the 2nd chapter ohhh BOO-YAHH to the Y.A.O. ohhh and please dont be mean about my spelling.Im trying my best and I am checking how to spell them.Dont bitch If I have like one or two errors In my spelling.Thanks!Oh yeahh Derek and Casey are 17 In this one.Thanks!**

The next day Derek and Casey totally avoided eachother completely,every time they saw eachother It was totally awkward and they didnt know any way for It not to be.So they thought not even being In the same room as eachother nothing even moe bad could happen.Everything was working out so perfectly until...they were called for dinner.Like always when Derek and Casey had problems In their lifes they made up lies to get out of eating dinner with the family.Derek said he wasnt hungry and Casey said she just would eat later because she was too busy working on something really Important.Nora thought something was wrong,George just didnt brother with it he kept just saying their teenagers.After dinner Edwin and Lizzie met up In the game closet to talk about their step brother and sister,Derek and Casey.

"Whats going on with Derek and Casey?Their acting wierd they never even fight anymore.How crazy Is that?!" Lizzie was the frist one to state the fact.

"I dont know and sometimes I dont even wanna know." Edwin answered his step sister.

"Come on Edwin,we have to find out whats up with them?" Lizzie started telling Edwin he needed to help.

"Why Lizzie?Their teenagers they have crazy feelings working up In them 24/7 so why fight It?" Edwin questioned not wanting to get Into Dereks business this time unlike the many other times hes craved to know Dereks problems.

"Edwin!Come on I know you love being getting into other people's business." Lizzie complaines still trying to get Edwin to help her.

Edwin sighed slowly and loudly before speaking again. "Fine." He finally answers Lizzie who has the biggest smile on her face and Is wayy happy that Edwin Is gonna help.

"Ok Good!You take Derek,and I'll talk to Caseyy." Lizzie spoke In a high girly tone,and than she took off to Casey's room leaving Edwin all alone.Lizzie didnt even knock she just entered Casey's room,unlike all the other times she's visited Casey Lizzie has knocked but she didnt this time.

Casey looked up from a book she was reading and saw her little sister enter into her room without even knocking a little like she usually did. "Uh Liz knock next time ok." Casey told Lizzie and all Lizzie did was smile and made her way to Casey's computer chair and sat down. "So uhhh whatcha reading?" Lizzie asked trying to start a convo. Casey looked down at the book she had just put a book mark In on the page she was reading,than looked back up at Lizzie and answered. "Uh A Walk To Remember." Lizzie shook her head and Casey said Mmmhmmm.

"Case.Um,can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked her In a quite normal tone.Casey shook her head yupo. So Lizzie asked her the question she's been dying to ask. "Um well you've been acting wierd lately..." Casey's face started to sweat up and It started to become all red but a little pale so you know that's never good. "What's up?" She asked her big sister.

"Oh um just been kinda busy.Alot on my mind.You know?" Casey quickly answered her sister before asking her to leave so Lizzie left her room just as Edwin was leaving Derek's room.

"You get anything?" Lizzie questioned her step brother.

"Nope you?" Edwin replied "Nothing" she answered back."Lets go play some video games." Edwin offered and Lizzie agreed so they went to play games downstairs.While Casey came running Into Derek's room,the frist thing Derek did was look at her,and before she could even say a word he started talking.

"You should have ate." Derek said to Casey.Casey just smiled a little and shook her head. "I guess It just." She sighed and began talking again. "Its just everything's been falling apart and everyone will know and I just cant take that...Not right now hell Im not even freaking 18 and look at me.I mean how could this have happened?Well of course I know how this could have happened but I mean come on I cant do this I just no one would understand and no one will find It in their heart to forgive me I mean come on Derek,was this how you thought your family was gonna start out like.Us being 17 and having no clue In the world of how to take carre of another person left alone ourselfs."

Derek just glared at her Casey could tell he was as freaked out as she was,maybe she was a little more freaked out than he was maybe not but either way He was freaked and she was too. "Just say something Derek!" She screamed at him to answer her with millions of questions following through her mind all at once.All Derek did was get up and walk over to her to hug her.They hugged for mintues beyond mintues,until he said something.

"Of course this wasnt how I thought my frist family would start out like but I mean we can deal I know we can,ok?" He told Casey than kissed her on the top of her head.A couple seconds he heard small crys come from her he wanted to make her stop because he hated It when she cried but he had no Idea how to fix what they both had done."So you're not mad at me?" She asked slowly pushed away from his body."No Case,you know I dont hate you.I could never hate you." Derek talked In a really quite and firm tone.They both started Into eachother's eyes for a moment until Casey had to ruin It by saying something that either of them wanted to hear but It was needed to say. "We need to our parents." Right than their faces trunned to shock.They really didnt wanna tell their parents but they knew they needed to.

They walked out of Derek's room.Derek had Casey wrapped up around his arm as they walked down the hall down the stairs and Into the living room.Right when they reached the bottom of the stairs the frist thing that caught their eye was Lizzie watching Edwin playing a game.Casey trunned her head to Derek and whispered to him. "Do you just wanna tell them all or?" She asked Derek,and Derek answered her. "Ummm yeah I guess If you want but I mean wouldnt It be kinda hard on them,espeically Marti?" He questioned her. "Yeah but we dont have to tell Marti,I mean at least not right now." Derek sighed and then started walking off speaking to Casey quitely."We'll tell my dad and Nora frist and than tell them later ok?" He than walked Into the kitchen and than came back out a couple mintues later with George and Nora.He headed over to Casey who was sitting on the couch he sat down by her.George and Nora now was standing there In fornt of them.

"Do you guys wanna sit down?" Casey asked their parents.George and Nora looked at eachother in confusion but they knew If they were asked to sit down...by their own kids something must be wrong.So they sat down and waited for the news that was proably bad. Once before Casey and Derek told them they glared at eachother real fast before sighing.Now they were finally ready to tell them. "Mom,George." Casey started off with a light smile.all of a sudden she felt a warm hand pop Into her right hand.She looked down to notice It was Derek's hand,she looked up at him and smiled.Nora and George were so confused they thought they needed to know what was going on before they cracked. "Uh I dont know exactly how to tell you this." Derek said after Casey."Just before we tell you dont get pissed off and please dont start yelling and bitching at us we didnt mean for this to happen and yeahh we didnt want this to happen at least I didnt and Im pretty sure Derek did-nt.well um anyway yeahhhh." She smiled at Derek. "Derek why dont you just take this...please?" She started forcing even a bigger smile on her face as you can tell she was so much scared than Derek. "Ok than Case." He sighs fastly. "We uh...babies amazing right?" He said quickly. "Yes!Babies and of course how do babies get here people get pregnant.Right?!Yes!So yeahhh um thats what we're getting here ummm...Im...Pregnant.Yeahhh!" Finally Casey got the courage to say It and after It was finally out everyone become so slient it was scary.No one knew what to do or say.A couple mintues later Nora started yelling and That went on for hours of course George started in and started yelling too.But yeahhhh that went on for hours and hours until finally Nora said she wanted Derek and Casey to move out.Yes she wanted to kick them out.As much as she wanted that,George said no.He told Derek and Casey to go upstairs to one of their rooms,so they went to the closest room from the stairs...Casey's room.

**Ok thanks guys for reading!I dont know how long this Is.I think Its longer than the frist chapter but I dont know.Anyway I hope you liked It well I hope you loved It.Again Im sorry If I make a couple errors on my spelling or and grammer.Anywayyy Thanks so much for reading this again.Ohhhh and review please!!!!! I need reviews please?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ok Thanks so mmuuccchhh!!!!!!! You guys rock!!!! so I have a question do I have fans????For this story???? If so tell me In youre review.Thanks so much!!! and thanks so much for reading again.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**


	3. Getting Kicked Out?

**Thanks for all the alerts and hits,even though I have No idea what that is.So If you can tell me that would be great.Im sorry I havent updated this one or my other ones I am updating all of them right now.haha.I have been busy reading other people's fanfactions.I dont have that much on here as I use to hahahahaha.Anyways read and PLEASE REVIEW This!Ohhh and tell me what alerts and hits are.Thanks!**

Derek and Casey reached It to her room because It was closet to the stairs and they just didn't wanna hear the fighting that they have started when they were making their way up the stairs.When they reached Casey's room they both sat up on her bed so feeling badly that they told their parents Casey was pregnant.Even If they didn't tell eachother they felt bad they did.They just felt It between them.It was slient until one of them spoke up.

"I dont know If I wanna have this baby." Casey out of every single person In the world Casey said she didn't wanna have this baby.She said It In complete shock that she would even say such a thing.As Derek just stared at her even more confused then he just was. "Oh my god!Did I just say that?!" Casey thought out loud feeling horriable about herself.A second later she trunned her head towards Derek who was sitting on her left. "Derek..." She said asking him what he thought they should do.

"What?" He asked Casey but he knew what exactly what she was saying.Derek Is now flat out laying on Casey's bed.He spins his eyes up towards her.

"Nevermind." Casey answered shaking her head no and fall back onto her pilliows.Without even a second of them talking they started to hear Nora's voice yelling as loud as she could pretty much or at least It seemed like It.

"I want them out!It's them or me!I can't stand leaving In this house with them!God George Casey's pregnant!" and with that Casey and Derek heard a door open and close but they still heard Nora yelling.So they slowly got up and walked out of Casey's room just in fornt of It when they noticed Edwin and Lizzie.They glared at Casey and Derek like what the fuck.Edwin looked more calmed then Lizzie.Derek and Casey saw Edwin frist because he ran down from his room faster.They have heard Nora yelling saying Casey was pregnant but they didn't know If Ed and Liz knew If It was Derek's fault that she was pregnant.Just after they-Edwin got over the shock of finding out he gave Casey a "It's ok your still a good person and your gonna be a amazing mom" nod.Well for Lizzie she never would have thought her sister her older perfect sister Casey MacDonald would ever get pregnant hell even have sex before she married...but she was wrong,very.

All of a sudden Lizzie spoke "Slut!" then she ran off to her room which was right there by the other end of the stairs.Derek right away tossed his eyes to Casey's face.You could totally tell she was upset and she was upsetten that her own sister was disappointed In her.She always thought her sister would be by herself always and forever by everyone knows even family can hate you...espically Casey did.Even though she was so perfect In every way she still was a horriable daughter,a ok sister.She always thought the reason why her parents broke up was because she could never just be good enough for them.She still blames herself to this day for that choice her parents made so many years ago.

While Derek was staring at Casey.Edwin was watching as his own step sister called his other step sister and ran off to her room.When she disappeared,Edwin walked up to Casey and Derek.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Edwin asked them supporting Casey and the baby not thinking she was a slut In any way at all.

Casey sighs before answering looking down at the ground now. "No." she says shaking her head. "Its fine." she gives a small relief smile. "It's not like she's right." Edwin and Derek noticed the pain In Casey's tone and her eyes were about to pull out millions of tears.

"Case your not a slut." Derek whispered to her rubbing her back lightly.Edwin just stood there speechless until Derek nodded at him to say something to make Casey feel just a little bit more better.

"Yeah Casey.Lizzie's just..." He trailed off with his words trying to find of what else to say.Derek hit In the arm...Hard!Casey saw and laughed a little.

"Oh there she Is." Derek smiled along with Edwin a little but still hurting from the pain his arm.He was rubbing It.

"It's ok Derek,you dont have to hit Edwin to help cheer me up.I'm fine..." Derek gave Casey a unsurely face,as she looked up at him from the Edwin she repeated herself again. "Really.Derek I love that you'll trying to help but seriously I couldn't be better." She smiles fakely.Derek knew she was faking but he just let It go.

There was yelling In the background as this was all happening upstairs.But the yelling overcame as screaming.

"Their just kids Nora!Where are they gonna go?!" Derek,Casey and Edwin heard George's voice running through the walls he was so loud.

"I dont care!But their not staying here!" Nora screamed back at George.Then all went slient.The house was as low as a slient TV.No one was talking,running,hell even moving one bit.Just Derek Casey and Edwin staring back and fourth until one spoke...that being the little smart Edwin.

"Should I go to my room?" He asked not knowing what to do In such a slient house.Either of them Inculding Casey had a slient house since like...ever!It was very new to them.

"Yeah that would be a good on Case." Derek mentioned to Casey also answering Edwin.Derek took Casey's back trunning around with her towards her door again.Some reason she stopped hearing Edwin stepping on his frist step of the stairs to his room.She truns around looking at Edwin.

"Edwin?" Casey said smiling.Edwin spins his head towards Casey and says "What?" Casey just smiled at him when Edwin saw her smiling at him he shared the smile with her.Finally after the fighting started In with Nora and George Casey spilled his lips to Edwin. "Wanna hang out with us?" Casey asked as Derek just stood there looking between Casey and Edwin now both of their eyes were on Edwin.Edwin nodded yeah.

withtin a second the three of them were In Casey's room sitting on her bed.It was all slient between them with the background of yelling.So Casey decided to trun some music so they didn't have to hear It like they always had to whenever their parents would fight.Whenever they did fight everyone would Just spent time alone or hang out with eachother and make as much noise as they would.Exept Marti Derek would always try and stop her from crying,because whenever their parents fought Marti was scared that she would lose Casey and Lizzie If their family broke up.Even though they both told her that no matter what happens they would never leave her.Casey told her that dailey unlike Lizzie who never really spent any time with Marti.Anyways this wasn't their parents normal fighting so they were all scared that this family would break up...for good this time.

While Casey was looking through some CDs there marching In a really sad been crying little Marti.We all trunned our heads as soon as we heard the door open.Marti was calling for me because she couldn't find Derek.

"Casey!" Marti sobbers out. "I can't find Smerek!Daddy and Nora are fighting again." She walks In with millions of tears running down her face,more already coming and forming.Her small round cheeks are all brushed red and she looks sick just proably from the crying.That's how Casey Is when she crys.

Derek jumps up and runs over picking Marti up. "Here Smarti I'm here." He tells her smiling.She smiles back a little as he drys away some tears from her face. "You know everything Is gonna be ok dont you Marti?" He asks her with a smile.Closing the door and walking towards Casey's bed.Casey walks over too to help cheer Marti up.

"But Nora and daddy are fighting.they are gonna leave me." Marti answered Derek as Derek lifted her onto his lap as he sat down,also right when Derek sat down Casey joined him.

Before Derek could anything Edwin was talking and everyone's eyes were on him as he stared Into his little sister's eyes. "Marti have they ever broke up before?No so why worry right?Just trust me Marti they wont break up." Edwin stared at his little sister without any emtion waiting as what her reaction was gonna be along as Casey and Derek staring down at her.When that little girl let a shiny smile through her teeth they were all so happy Edwin got through to her this time It's mostly Derek and Casey when Derek wasn't home.This time It was Edwin.They all were suprised even Edwin was when he told that as much as they didn't beileve what Edwin said they needed to tell Marti something and well they didn't wanna lie to her but I guess Edwin wanted to take the fall.Casey and Derek thought that he proably didn't know how bad It was.But they knew he knew It was bad.

Nora wanted them out of there out of her house out of the house Derek grew up and the house Casey learned to love.A half a hour went by just like flash.Derek,Casey,Marti and Edwin were In Casey's room laughing and smiling.Telling stories of when they were kids and how they wanted to be when they grew up and who they wanted to be.Marti of course said she wanted to be just like Barney when she grew up.They all laughed at that and she took It defensive.But they all explained that It was ok that the only reason they laugh when that they knew she would say a answer like that and then they topped It off with she would be the best Barney ever!

Out of a sudden when Casey,Derek were laying down on Casey's bed with their feet reaching the floor and their head was on the other side of the edge.Marti was In between them and Edwin's head when againest Casey's head bed borad and he had his knees up In the air laying like that.They were all laying down and talking when they heard George screamed fine then a door slamm so hard It shook some of Casey's stuff and then a car screech out of the parking space.Casey and Derek Edwin too ran to the window as fast as they could staring out from It seeing Nora's car pull out and spin off leaving tracks In the middle of the road. "I guess she was pissed." Derek said out loud.

"Let me see!What are we looking at?" Marti asked jumping up and down trying to see out the window but was to short...unlike Edwin.

They all see Marti jumping up and down and they start to laugh but then Casey just remembered Derek said pissed In fornt of his little seven year old sister. "Derek!You said that In fornt of her!" Casey started bitching at Derek for cussing In fornt of Derek.

"What?" He asked throwing his hands up In the air.He really was confused to what he had said to piss Casey off so bad.

"You said..." Casey looks down at Marti smiling up at Edwin asking what was just going.Then glared back up at Derek pissed off to have him be so...unsmart. "Pissed." She said In a low voice so that Marti couldn't hear.

"So..?She says It." Derek defended himself.

"But she's so small and cute.Your lieing!" Casey replied as Derek shook his head no. "Liar" again Casey called him. "Im Not a fucking lair Case!" He said. Pointing his fingure up In the air. "Ok I shouldn't have said that."

Before Casey could say anything George called Derek and Casey down stairs and so they sighed looked at eachother and went down to see what the news was...were they getting kicked out?were they staying?was anyone gonna leave?


	4. Choices

**Yays! You Guys Like My Story! Yes I Do Have Fans! Haha. I Had to go back and read wat I posted last time I havent really been catching you guys up on this story or my others stories for that fact so Im gonna update all my stories right now.This one being first because I have the most reviews! hahaha. Oh and proably because I like this one proably the best but I already know wat the storyline for this kid is gonna be without even tthinking about It. So yeah hope you guys have fun reading and If this chapter Is kinda sad I cant help It. Haha. I had heard some bad news and yeah. But still review and read! thanks!**

Derek's POV

We made our way down those stairs and down this hallway as slow as we could possiabley go. It was so scary I didn't want anything bad to happen...Hell I didn't even want this damn baby I still don't but I have to stay by Casey's side If she wants to keep It and hello! She''s Casey She'll wanna keep It. God! This isn't even my fault I know we had sex but come on I mean it's not Like we planned on this. You know what Casey proably planned this all along. Oh my god If she did I...I wouldn't know what to do.

Casey's POV

Why did I Have to be such a stupid person? I mean look at me- look at us. In 5 months I'll be as big as a fucking whale and no one even cares. All I know Is that I'm not gonna go outside where everyone can see me and know and they're proably gonna wonder who the father Is and I just can't say Derek...Can I? - Before I could think anything else Derek tapped me on the arm for my attention.

No One's POV

After Derek finshed poking Casey for her attention they hopped down on their asses on the couch as told by George. As George stood there right In fornt of them as always With a family meeting or whatever This was. You could tell he had millions of thoughts In his mind of what to say. Unlike Casey and Derek they had no feeling no thoughts they had nothing towards this part of their lifes. Yes they were scared as hell but I mean who wouldn't be. Not even a second later George started speaking.

"Nora left." As he said this Derek and Casey could tell he was heartbroken. As for Casey they both stared at her and all she did was get up very slowly after a moment of complete dissappointment of her mother and walked began to walk up the stairs. Though she did stop turnned around and looked at George.

"George I'm gonna move my room to your office ok?" Casey asked him In a almost about to break Into tears kind of tone.George just nodded knowing he should give Casey whatever she wanted without question.

Casey began to make her way up the stairs again but then stopped In her tracks and spoke again. "Oh what about your stuff?" She asked once more.

"I'll fingure something out,ok?" He said as Casey nodded and headed upstairs.

A couple mintues later Derek entered his room to hear his music full blast and to see Casey shut up In a ball crying on his bed. He walked over to her and hugged her sitting down next to her.

"Derek I can't do this.I'm sorry.I'm not going to." Casey started off saying she couldn't handle having a baby at this age and time of her life.

-_Oh My God Yes! I'm free I'm free! I don't need to deal with this all.Yes!_- Derek thought quitely to himself. -_I better say something I mean she is looking exactly at me_- He thought again before anything else.

"It's Ok if you don't wanna have this baby Case. No one's pushing you to." He told her. Casey's depressed face turned to prue happiness as she jumped Into Derek's arms hugging him so tight.

"Thankyou Derek!" She said In a low voice as he just smirked at this. "I knew you didn't want this baby." She spoke before letting go and jumping off his bed and heading to the door. Before she could leave He yelled.

"What the hell Casey?! You just said that you didn't want It!" He yelled at her now confused as hell.

Casey pushed her body to face Derek but before she said she wrapped away all her tears. "I was making sure I wasn't making a mistake! And now I know I was gonna!" She screamed louder then him.

"You said you didn't want it God!" Derek screamed again and after he was done Casey didn't scream back. She just sat there staring exactly Into Derek's eyes trying to find apart of him that wanted to keep the baby and didn't mean what he was saying...

"What the hell do you want from me Casey?! Do you want me to say you should have this baby?! Fine! You should have It, Have It Casey! I Don't fucking care anymore! Just have It and leave me the hell alone." That was the last thing he told Casey before jumping back on his bed.

"That's ok.Because I've thought about this alot...and tommorrow this all will be over." She answered the pissed off Derek by saying this.

Derek turned to face her big blue teared up eyes and answered her. "What do you mean?" he asked her confused but still knowing what she meant by that.But he wasn't sure If she was tricking him or not.If she really meant It.

"I'm going to the doctors." Casey said point out before leaving his room.

**Ok Guys! I Dont know how long this Is gonna be or whatever.But Uh whatever just deal with it ok? Next Chapter Im gonna make It 5 months later and then the next chapter might be still being In the 5 months or a couple years later after whatever happens...I already know know what I want everything to work out. So Yeah Kick Ass! And REVIEW!**


	5. Derek's new way out

**Hey Guys!Wats up?Seriously I wanna know whats up with you guys.So when you review tell me what you have been up to now a days. Anyways This is shorter then all my other chapters ok? and uh yeah this Is In Derek's POV and i was just making everything up as I went along.That's what I do I dont just make up a chapter then write It. I tried that before It didnt work out. So Yeah Uh I didnt even think about having Derek be like this. Oh and If I have some grammer mistakes Im sorry.Here I Dont really brother with it.Only in the story I brother. Anyways Yeah. Dont be too mean! I hate when people are mean to me! DONT FUCKING BE MEAN TO ME! AND MY WRITTING!**

Derek's POV

It all changed the day after that fight. Everyone seemed like off by this by Casey's choice to get a abortion. I thought my life wouldn't change one bit If Casey didn't have a baby if i wasn't a father. God i don't know though after last night's fight i have been thinking alot i couldn't even sleep because i was thinking so much i couldn't get those words out of my mind. I'm going to the doctors. Now i think i'm ready, i'm ready to be someone i'm ready to be a good boyfriend i'm ready to be...i'm ready to be a, father. Now i just gotta tell Casey this.

I watched myself walk out of the kicthen and into the living room where Casey was with Lizzie, Edwin , and Marti. They all were watching TV...cartoons Little Bear to be exact. I didn't know what i was gonna say or do i'd just thought i would tell her point out what i thought about doing this about getting a abortion. I hope she understands where i'm coming from but it's proabaly too late.

"Casey." Were the first words out of my mouth and as Casey looked up at me i almost fall to the ground knowing we'll have yet another fight about this. This time she would be saying i was too late and i would be begging her for another chance. "We have to talk." After i spoke those last four words she just laughed and turned her head back towards the show. "Come on Case. We need to." Again the words just came out of my mouth. I so hated begging people but this time it was a must beg thing.

"No. I already know what this is about so no." Her eyes made their way to my eyes. "So no Derek, i'm not gonna talk to you." She answered me with complete truth like she seriously didn't wanna talk about this.

"Casey..." I tried one more time before Edwin jumped In. "Casey just talk to the boy.I know he's a total ass but come on." Edwin told Casey begging her for me but she wasn't moving. She still didn't wanna talk to me. I gave Edwin a pissed off look after Edwin called him a ass.

Then there came Marti, she came jumping up on Casey's lap wisptered something in Casey's ear. It must have been something Marti said because the next thing we all knew Casey was dragging me into the kicthen making me talk.

"What?" She said in a high tone with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I've been thinking about this alot lately and..." I couldn't finish talking before Casey got me off.

"Lately?" Casey had said this a little pissed off now at me. God she's always pissed at me.

"Ok fine,just after last night's fight we had. i've been thinking and seriously Case i really don't you to do." I answered her in all seriousness and truth. I thought i was about to cry. I actually thought a tear was flowing down my cheek but i really didn't try to wrap it away or anything. i just let it flow down my cheek like a river fall.

After i was done talking i think i saw Casey light up like all she was waiting for was for me to tell her to say i really did want the baby and that nothing would stand in my way of having it...but that lasted for almost two mintues before she had to say the next bad thing.

"Derek i...i'm really glad that you made up your mind but, i mean i have to and that choice is to just get this all over.I'm sorry." God i can't beileve she actually let those words flow from her own mouth. You know knowing Casey you would have thought she would keep the baby no matter what but i guess you just have to go by the saying, never judge a book by it's cover. I guess she just wouldn't stand for a baby even if i said i wanted the baby from the start.The next thing i knew i was slowly making my way out of the kicthen, about to break down and not in the crying kind of it. not the crying break down sort of way.

When I made my way up to my room i shut the door blasted my music full blast and just screamed screamed so loud it gave me a headache. I just wanted to run away run away from the world and never come back. There'd be no way for me to deal with this great pain and not break down. It was so crazy i didn't know what i was doing, suddenly i had scissors in my hand and i have rolled up my sleeve. It was like i was watching myself thinking of what i would do next, it was like i wanted to stop the scissors from deeping into my skin but i just couldn't. it was like i'd become a total different person and that person i was just a couple mintues ago in the kicthen was just someone i've never known. I've never met that person this person i knew right now had something in me that old one didn't. I just felt new, complete, in control. in control of everything of this world i'm forced to live in and i'm in control in everyone's lifes i was in control in my own life. it was amazing i've never felt like this before and i'm starting to think i like it and i'll never stop liking it.

All the rest of that day and night i just stayed in my room crying and crying not wanting to live just wanting to be all alone and never wanting to able to talk to another human being again. Never stepping one foot or hand out into that hallway and never being able to let anyone know i've been crying and i've been craving for something i've never had before. For someone i've never been before. Everything was going down so badly and i just couldn't handle the pain that was bought among me. I kept staring at my alarm clock thinking of when and how Casey must be feeling afterwards. It was 9:45 at night when someone came running into my room.

"I'm sorry." she spoke in a low tone while I just nodded. she went off out of my room and i just sank myself in my own depression.

**Ok Guys! I just got done with this chapter I wanted this chapter up at like 4 or even before that at like 3:50 or between 3:50 to 4. Anyways that didnt work out so good. So yeah,Again sorry If I missed up in this chapter. And Im sorry that this is a sad chapter. I know you guys didnt want this to happen and I know that. Sorry guys! but I know what I want out of this story so just dont be too sad and just let it go. Anyways REVIEW!**


	6. Does He Miss Me Too?

**Hey Guys! I Know You Guys Really Didnt Want Casey To Do What She Did.And Heres The Thing I Was Thinking About If She Should Have The Baby Or Not.She Didnt,I Came Up With, Because I Wanted People To Say A New Side Of Casey Then You Have In Before This Chapter. I Wanted You To Feel What Casey Was Feeling But You Probably Didnt Feel It Because Personally I Dont Think I Was That Good At Writting Also Because I Was Writting In Derek's POV Ok.Anyways This Chapter** **Is 5 months later,I know I said the last chapter was gonna be the chapter that was gonna be 5 months later and you guys can just see what she did but I forgot and didnt realize that later on that night.Anyways Again Im Sorry If I Messed up on some spelling and stuffs.**

5 months later

Casey's POV

God! I am feeling so gulity,still! From hurting myself,for hurting my baby hell Espeically for hurting Derek. He looked so sad that night I told him that I did it,god can life suck anymore?! No one outside of the family knew not even Emily Derek never told Sam because being Sam he would have mentioned It to me.

In my room I was working on a project,when I kept hearing moaning and Hard beathing,I knew exactly what It was,it was yet again one of Derek's bitches. I hate when they moan his fucking name! God there's no fucking way i want a room next to him anymore! He started this shit like five weeks after I did what i did and now i'm just thinking he's trying to hurt me,he's bringing those whores here every night now and he would see that i'm in my room or just know i'm in my room! I can't deal with this shit anymore. The one thing I firstly did when I heard that was hit the wall between mine and Derek's room. I'm guessing he heard because he screamed at me to shut up and deal with it. I will not deal with it! Not this time.

"Derek!" I screamed on the top of my lungs storming to his room,banging on his door. A mintue later the door flew open Derek standing in the way with a pair of his bugs bunny boxers on. Awww i remember those boxers. So cute! I couldn't take my eyes off of them,but i was sent back to reality when Derek became a bitch.

"What?!" He screamed at me pretty pissed off. I slowly made my eyes off of him into his room to notice that slut getting dressed,putting her jeans on. "Stop staring at her look at me!" He yelled at me again,god we never even talk exept if his bitches are over. We don't have that many things in common anymore...not since well you know?

"Oh sorry,uh can you and your slut keep it down,i'm trying to study." The word slut just came from my lips. I mean I bet that girl is really really nice or a big bitch but here's the thing I'm not gonna sit and take shit,I'm not gonna sit in my room and listen to Derek bang yet another girl. It's not that I care because I use to be that girl,But I don't know,I just miss him. I miss Derek yes I say it but I don't wanna tell him because as you can see he's proably moved on from me from...the...baby. Tears started to fall from my already broken self and Derek noticed.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He asked me annoyed and pissed that I banged on his door to make him stop. My head just shook and I simply answered him. "No reason.Just Isn't it a good day for crrying? Um I have to-I'm gonna go,ok?" I tried so hard to get the hell away from this sence It's not even funny. I felt like shit it's not even funny,I just couldn't take it anymore I can not listen to Derek and his stupid girlfriends anymore.God this sucks because a mintue later Derek was standing in my doorway just watching me still storng for myself,I really didn't want no need to have another breakdown again,and he knew that.

"You ok?" He asked me after a moment of slience. He seemed so worried I loved having him be worried for me,It was like a magic ride you know.Always having my hero come in and save me It was nice. But He stopped after the baby and Now he's just came back in after 5 months and was treating me the same way he did all those months before...when we were something more then this.

"Yeah.Yeah i'm fine,how are you?" I pretended to be ok I pretended like everything was amazing when truely I just couldn't go on anymore.

"I'm good,Just uh..." He started,walking into my room and sitting on my bed. "I'm good..." I think he was acting like he wasn't there to be be nice to me and be comforting. He just let it go...for now!

"Good good,that's really good Derek.Since all that has happen,That's good." I smiled lightly at him but I proably shouldn't have bought up the fact that I had a abortion. But I just needed him to know that I still care even though nothing can ever come good out of this. "Where's that girl? Look Derek,I'm sorry for being so mean and for calling her a slut. I didn't mean to or want it it just sort of happened." I started to say sorry and I think he took it pretty good.

"Oh yeah Sarah she left,and uh no problem. It's all good." Sarah was a nice tall girl,she had long brown girl and big blue eyes and she was all preppy and beaitful at school...Oh my god,She's me! Just she's popular i mean the most popularest girl at school,unlike me. Maybe that's why Derek picked her she's this thing he used to go for and girls like me just aren't.

"Ok Thanks...So uh what's new?" Thinking of what to say,I asked him what's new In his life. I really wanted to know even though that was the first thing that popped Into my head.

"Uh nothing,friends,hockey.Uh games.You know the usual. What's new with you?" I smiled thoughtfully. Derek waas amazing I knew he would say something like friends hockey. He can never just say something else It's amazing.He's amazing.

I took one long deep beathe in and then answered his wonderful repeated question. "Derek...I miss...you." Starting at a normal tone level to a low quite tone level. At this point I was staring at my light pink covered floor but then I slowly looked up at Derek when he started to speak.

**Ok Guys! Yes I Stopped Here for a reason,You guys have to guess If he misses her too or not. I was about to write his answer down but then I thought I wanted you guys to guess and then I'll have my answer...No! Derek's answer up when you guys review and when I post the new chapter I'll give you you guys's answer of Derek's. Yays! I Started this last night and then I couldn't think of anything else to write so I just finsished It now.Hehe. Anyways Review And Kick Ass Guys!**

**OH ONE MORE THING!IMPORTANT! Uh I Just posted A new story called Thin Or Fat! Ok Its Mostly Dealing with Casey.Unlike this storry Which I thought was gonna be mostly about Casey but then In the last chapter you could tell Derek started to cut himself so now I'm gonna make this a Casey and Derek's Story. And I was thinking of changing the name of this story but I didn't Because People might get confused. So I'm Just Saying This Story Shes not perfect Anymore Is About BOTH Caseyy And Derek. Thin Or Fat Is ABOUT Casey! I Can Tell you now i'm not gonna have Derek In the story with his own problems just helping Casey with hers. Anyways Review This One But Please Check Out The One Thin Or Fat. Yes Casey Has A Eating Disoder In It Though!Thanks!**


	7. Changed Derek

Hey Guys! Sorry i am just updating now i'll try and be more good at updating ok?Anyways here's the new chapter! I Hope You Like It! Thanks! Read And Review!

And then he spoke. "Uh Case i do miss you don't get me wrong i really do." Then he just stopped. I didn't know how to take this i mean he said he misses me but what kind of way does he miss me? I mean what will he say next if he does at all... "But i don't miss like that...I'm sorry Casey, but that time is passed i can't...-" Then he said it. He said that he doesn't like me like that anymore he seriously just told me that he doesn't love me anymore and that's what hurts the most not the girls or anything like that.

"Oh ok that's fine. i wasn't meaning that anyway,god Derek you are so big headed. Why do you think i would still like you? Because i don't. I'm sorry you thought i did but i was just saying I missed you as a friend. Nothing more." I had to move fast i needed to move fast. So right when he got done talking i started in saying i only like him as a friend nothing more so he wouldn't think i still liked him like that. Even though i do that's all i wanna feel all i wanna know is him but because he doesn't feel the same i guess i gotta move on.

"Ok cool. Good that we're on the same page." All i did was nodd my head sightly and smile lightly. He started pointing towards the door so i just wanted for him to say or do something. "Ok well i am gonna go,see ya around Case." He told me then started out the door but before he stepped outside of my room he said something that lifted my hopes highly. "Love you babe." And then he was gone...he was gone leaving me with high hopes as can be. At least i am somewhere deep beyond his heart.

After he left i didn't know what to do should i go back to reading my homework? should i scream? should i prey? should i run? should i just hop down on my bed of hopes of what could happen in the future? I didn't know and i didn't wanna know so i just stared at my full open door just staring at it waiting for something to happen. Guessing no hoping that he would just run in and attack me with his soft nice good feeling lips...

_And he did exactly what i thought he would do,he ran into my room as fast as he could and laid his sweet sweet kisses on me. Oh my god i didn't know what to do but just kiss him back and enjoy the moment i had with him. He suddenly picked me up and carried me over to my bed and we made sweet sweet amazing love. It was amazing,and i guess my hopes were higher then i have ever known._

"Casey!" Someone was calling me in my damn ear,i guess i was in a daydream or something because i suddenly realized that my eyes were placed on the edge of my bed and i was sitting still in my computer chair. Edwin as he was screaming in my ear for me to come out of it,when i finally did he told me dinner was done.

"Thank God! Where were you?Well that doesn't matter.What does matter is dinner is done, we have to go downstairs." Again i nodded my head lightly as a smile crossed my face,but i kinda had a smile already on my face from that daydream. "Like now!" Edwin screamed in my ear again for me to get up and go downstairs for dinner so that's what exactly what i did.

We had mac and cheese for dinner with some left over side dishes from the night before. Dinner seemed the same but i kept spoting at Derek was staring at me more like glaring at me. I didn't know what to do or if i should say anything i didn't wanna be mean and bitch that he was watching me like a hank. So being me i said nothing nothing at all besides i didn't wanna start a fight with Derek now because of everything we have fought about was really stupid or really serious. Here's the thing this would be a really stupid thing to fight over or maybe a really serious thing to fight over. God i don't know anymore Derek is being so wierd right now and grrughh it's pissing me off. After dinner i have to do this i have to ask him what the hell his problem is.

I looked over to Lizzie and began to talk to her and when i almost was about to say Derek yelled.

"So Liz-" I began to say. "I'm dropping out of hockey!" Derek jumped up out of his chair screaming,as everyone turned to him inculding me. Everyone couldn't understand why he was saying this he was dropping from hockey,he's leaving hockey. Finally after a couple of mintues of coping with this idea that Derek jumped us with George answered his break out.

"But Derek you love hockey." He said. Derek just nodded and ran up the stairs and then a moment later he ran back down with his backpack around his back and about three or four bags as he stormed outside. No one knew what to do or if they should do anything. Derek was freaking out and no one knew why I had a idea but god i never seen Derek like this.

"I'll see what's up with him ok?" I told everyone standing up getting out of my chair as everyone nodded. Right after they nodded i was out the door.

**Ok Guys! This Is the 7th chapter? Anyways thanks for all of you that review and read this. I know some of my friends read these so thankyou so much you guys! Oh and just so you all know my Myspace link is on my page! So add me if you want thanks! Sorrys again that i haven't updated haha i will be more on top on things!  
REVIEW!**


	8. AN PLEASE READ!

**Hey Guys! Sorry If I Havent Been UpDating As Fasst Anymore. I havent been because of reasons reasons I will not tell you lol. SORRS! Haha. Anyways I am just putting this A/N up just so you guys know that i will not be updating as fast and as soon as i use to lol. Thanks for understanding! lol. Just Reasons I dont like to talk about are happening and yeah lol. Anyways Read ALL MY FANFICTIONS AND REVIEW THEM! And I'll try my hardesst to update! Thanks again Byes! Oh And I am about to post a new story called The **_Night Everything Was Broken _**So review and read that one too! hehe. Anyways Again Im trying my hardest to update as soon and as fast lol. Anyways Bye Byes! **

**Kel**


	9. Derek Leaves

**Hey Guuys! THanks for reviewing! HERE!**

As I entered out the door I saw Derek doing the unspeakable. HE WAS SMOKING! I would have never guess i would EVER see Derek smoke but i guess new things come to you out of the blue,right? God but no seriously it took me a mintue to that all in before i stepped forwards to Derek. When i finally stepped as i became more and more closer to him to make me just inches away from him,he spoke.

"It's crazy knowing i'll never be like you." He never looked or made any movement towards me when he was saying this. He just kept looking at the sunset above the houses across the street from ours.

"W- What?" I asked having no idea what Derek was saying.

Now he turnned his head to me slowly and answered me. "My dad...he wants me to be ...God what am i saying. Everyone wants me to be something i'm not and i'll never be." Then he took another drag of his smoke.

"What do they want you to be?" I asked but already knowing the answer kinda.

He laughed unbileveablely at me then a second later he talked. "I'm going. I'm not going back...This place was my home all my life and yeah it was cool while it lasted but i just can't deal with it anymore. I'm sorrry."

Then he hugged me me,picked up his bags and started to walk away. But before he left completely he told me one more last thing.

"If you wanna reach me call Sam's...or my cell...Tell Marti and Edwin sorry for me...Case I am sorry. I know i don't say that alot but truely i am." He said then left

life will never be the same without DEREK!

**I know short. SORRY! **

**GUYS YOU SHOULD REVIEW STOP GIVING ME SO MANY HITS AND GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!**


	10. AN

im not gonna update for a while. WRITERS BLOCK! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!

UnPrettyDaseyGirl


End file.
